Death
Death is a mysterious creature in Dorohedoro and never explained to be a Magic User or a Devil. She has her own clothing and accessories store as well as a Movie. She mention the words "die", "death" in every of her sentences. Appearance During her first appearance Death is a tall, slender creature with a hoodie, jogging pants and sneakers, later she turns into a more formal looking reaper appearance During the encounter with Risu and Aikawa in the past she has a completely different look: Her sorceress form consisted in a imposing, long blond haired woman in a black dress with a painted cross as her mask, her transformed look consist in a black heavy coat, gas mask with skeletal face (similar to Duston) drain tubes and a custom scythe. Personality In her debut chapter it seems to be polite but creepy, a good seller and quite lay back, sitting while Ebisu chooses what she wanted to buy. In her meeting with Aikawa and Risu she is straightforward, merciless and prone to change her humor quickly, typical for a Devil. History Past Death showed in a cheap looking bar in Zagan City using a female appearance and approached Risu, Aikawa and Mizuno, sitting in the same table and paying for their beers, Risu was suspicions about how could be possible that a beautiful and powerful sorceress would be interested in nobodies like them. Mizuno broke the silent asking her who of the three of them liked the most, she pointed at each of them, calling him a death weight, Aikawa a dangerous man no stranger to death, and Risu an Ill-fated monster possessed of negative power and who desires death. She showed once again in the men's bathroom, killing Mizuno in the spot and transforming into a devil-looking creature. She grabbed the other two sorcerers telling them that unfortunately, they are not fated to die yet, and even out of respect for Risu's "Gorgeous Power", Death gives him an advice, to not fear the death, because it its part of him since the very beginning, she dissapears after this, confused, Risu grabs Aikawa and walks home. Present Ebisu tries to buy a purse using En's money but she cant affort anything good until she finds the "Death Store", Kikurage freaks out by the mere presence of the store and runs away while Ebisu goes inside and is attended by Death itself, a scary looking and disturbing figure that tells her with every purchase she gets a "Gift", Nevertheless the store is in fact a big and illuminated place with lots of different products and even Death tells her she can touch while it is sat at its couch. Ebisu notices a purse and Death floats to grab it, selling it to her for and extremely cheap price and giving her two tickets to "Death The Movie", when the little sorceress leaves, Death becomes a more notorious reaper-like figure and flies away the store to claim the soul of Dr. Omori (killed by Noi) and dropping to more tickets for the movie. Trivia * Death wears Nike sneakers (like many other characters) * During her appearance in Zagan's bar, fleas comes to her representing a sign of decay and rot. * Artificial Devil Kai and Devil Kai have some aesthetic elements related to her Soldier-like appearance (the gas mask face and drain tubes) hinting some symbolism in Kai purpose as the harbinger of death for the sorcerers race. * Death's role in the cycle of death for the Magic Users is never explained, or maybe was retconed, because in following chapters after her first appearance the explanation of how sorcerers goes to Hell is fully explained, mostly are Devils the ones in care for the transition and punishment for Magic Users, so its ambiguous what exactly Death as a physical being does. * Ebisu is shown to have some relation with death, as is shown in solo artworks of her and the symbolism of her second mas (a simply skull-shaped mask before Kaiman destroyed it), also her magic door has a depiction of death in its design. * The way she referred to Risu's Magic is a connection between her and Curse. Risu's magic avatar in his original form was a mass of smoke, fleas, pestilence and utter death to anyone who crossed it, and in merged form, is a reaper-like creature, a direct representation of death aesthetics. Category:Characters